This invention relates to triggers and firearm trigger groups.
Firearms and triggers are known in the art. A trigger will have a given pull weight and trigger feel during firing. In some cases, a better trigger feel is desired.
Some trigger designs have employed lighter weight hammer and trigger springs to reduce trigger pull weight compared to a stock design, or added more springs to further reduce trigger weight. However, reducing trigger pull weight alone does not necessarily change the way the trigger feels to a shooter at firing.
Much of the shooter's perceived trigger feel stems from a drop in trigger pull weight at trigger “break,” or release of the hammer. For example, the optimal pull weight specified to cause trigger break in a stock M16/AR15 is 5.5 pounds. Immediately after the hammer is released by the trigger, the contribution to trigger weight that the shooter feels is from the trigger spring alone, or approximately 1.5 pounds. Thus, a shooter will feel a change/reduction in weight of the trigger during pull at and after break of approximately 4.0 pounds. In some low weight trigger groups, if the maximum pull weight has been reduced to 2.5 pounds, then the change/reduction in perceived trigger weight after hammer release is only 1.0 pound. This change in weight is very small, and the tactile feedback perceived by the shooter can become too subtle to indicate hammer fall before the firearm's audible signal that the cartridge was fired.
There remains a need for novel trigger designs that provide for a better feel at break. There remains a need for trigger designs that provide a more positive tactile indication of break to a shooter's trigger finger.
All US patents and applications and all other published documents mentioned anywhere in this application are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
Without limiting the scope of the invention a brief summary of some of the claimed embodiments of the invention is set forth below. Additional details of the summarized embodiments of the invention and/or additional embodiments of the invention may be found in the Detailed Description of the Invention below.
A brief abstract of the technical disclosure in the specification is provided as well only for the purposes of complying with 37 C.F.R. 1.72. The abstract is not intended to be used for interpreting the scope of the claims.